Determine if female domestic violence victims show evidence of disturbed attention and memory shortly after the cessation of the battering and to what extent this persists into the following 4 months, determine if brain regions thought to be involved in cognitive processes show evidence of structural abnormalities determined by MRI and MRS, determine whether altered hypothalamo-pituitary-adrenal axis functioning is abnormal in these subjects and to what extent this is associated with cognitive or neuroanatomical abnormalities.